Oswald: A New Friend
by Alex20877
Summary: What happened to Oswald, when he was tortured by Mintz, before he was completly forgotten? How could he survive alone? He didn't. He met an unlikely friend. Read on to see who this friend is, and what happened between them before Oswald was forgotten.


Chapter 1: Being Left Alone

The train door slide open gently as people started to glide out. They shoved, bumped, hurried, as they made their way through the train station, all of them wanting to get on with their lives. To go to work at last, the doors closed, and in the empty train, only a few people remained, wanting to get off at the next stop.

A cartoon rabbit lay in an empty booth with a man, watching the outside world roll past as the train roared on. "Are we almost there, Dad?" he said enthusiastically. Now the man wasn't really his Dad. But to the toon, it seemed like his creator, WALT Disney, was always a Dad to him.

"We'll be there soon, Oswald," Walt said chuckling. "And remember, your getting a special treat after I'm done talking to Mr. Mintz. "

Oswald winced at the name. Charles Mintz was the name of the person who was his and his Dad's boss. When Walt first told Oswald about Mintz having a heart, he was confused because if Mintz was mean and nasty and… you get the point… how could he have a heart? Walt had looked in the distance then, and had said, "Some people just don't use their hearts as much as others…" Suddenly, the train stopped at the station. Walt got up.

"Come on, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, this is where we get off!" Walt said smiling. Oswald hurried to follow, and soon they were off the train into the station. It was about a ten-minute walk from the train station to the Universal Studio, so Walt stared talking about ideas for upcoming films.

"I was thinking that you could be riding on a camel, with all 420 of your kids hanging onto the tail of it!" Walt said to Oswald.

"Great idea, dad!" He said excitedly. He couldn't wait to film that!

"Oh look, we're already here. Come one!" Walt said, stepping through the front doors. Oswald followed straight behind him, wondering what his special treat was as they entered the lobby.

" Now you stay here while I talk to Mr. Mintz, alright?" Walt asked Oswald.

"Of course!" Oswald said, and sat on one of the couches in the lobby, next to the fish tank, so he could watch them.

"Alright, I'll be right back, I promise!" Walt said as he walked through the door to Charles Mintz's office.

Mintz was waiting for him.

"Hello there, Walt." Mintz said quietly.

"Hello Charles. I need to talk to you. It's about my pay. I need it raised… if I had it raised, I could make better cartoons, make Oswald an even bigger star, ma-" Walt tried to continue, but was cut off by Mintz.

"No." Mintz said simply.

"But… I can make the cartoons better!" Walt tried to reason.

"So what? They're already popular enough to make my well-earned cash." Mintz said coldy.

"My well-earned cash." Walt muttered.

"What?"

"I'm the one that is making the cartoons." Walt said narrowing his eyes.

"That's right, but for MY company. Anyway, I came to talk to you about your pay too. I want to cut it 20 percent."

"Wh-what?" But… I work so hard on these cartoons! If you're going to cut my pay by 20 percent… then I quit.

"You just lost yourself a son then, Walt. I own the rights to Oswald."

"You… you own what!" Walt exclaimed. He didn't know of this!

"Yes, I own your 'son.' It was in the contract you signed. Now get out of my office. I was planning on firing you anyway. Now get out of my office and don't even think of talking to Oswald. Use the back door."

Oswald looked at the clock in the lobby. It had been an hour. How long could a small chat take? Frowning, he sat back on the couch uneasily, getting bored of the fish.

The doorknob twisted from the door that Walt had walked into an hour earlier. Oswald immediately perked up. It was probably Walt, coming to apologize for the wait, and take Oswald to his 'special treat.'

"Dad!" Oswald called out. But an unfamiliar man came into the room. Oswald looked at the man. He looked all business.

"Mr. Mintz wants to see you, Oswald." The man spoke. Feeling suspicious, Oswald got off the couch and walked toward the man. The man led him down a long hallway, to where Mintz's office was. The man opened the door, and Oswald walked in with the man.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Mintz…" He said cautiously

"Walt isn't coming back, Oswald." Mintz said getting straight to the point.

Oswald stared at him. "What are you talking about! Of course dad is coming back!"

"He isn't. He doesn't love you. George, take him to his 'room.'"

The man that brought Oswald here then picked him up.

"LET ME GO!" Oswald screamed, not believing a word they said. 'George' ignored him, and started to walk away from the office, with Mr. Mintz following. Suddenly, they were in an elevator, going upstairs to floors Oswald had never been before. He shivered. Why was his dad letting these jerks do this!

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and George, still carrying Oswald, got off the elevator with Mintz. They entered a room on the large hallway, but it was small, with a cage in the middle of it.

Mintz opened the cage door, and George threw Oswald in. Mintz walked up the cage, bending down to Oswald's level of view. "Welcome to your new home."

"THIS WILL NEVER BE MY HOME! DAD WILL COME TO GET ME!" Oswald screamed defiantly.

Mintz chuckled at that, and went through the door, with George right behind him. The door closed, and Oswald was in a cage, in complete darkness.


End file.
